


Supergirl and the case of the mistaken girlfriend

by orphan_account



Series: Supercorp fluff and smut [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Guilty Kara, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara loses the last ten years of memories. So of course when she meets Lena and she gets crazy heart eyes, she assumes they're dating.So most of the time in fanfic, Lena and Kara are just too dumb to see that they love each other. What if instead, Kara knows she loves Lena, but is afraid Lena blames Supergirl for Jack's death?





	Supergirl and the case of the mistaken girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> That is just the dumbest title I have ever come up with:(

“You’re kidding.” Alex sighed, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

 

“I blame Cisco…” Winn defended, backing away from the agent slowly.

 

“This is just the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of.” Grumbling, Alex contemplated torturing Winn a bit, but it really wasn’t his fault, and Cisco had skipped this Earth faster than she could blink. “Explain it again, simply.” Glaring at him, she waited, fists flexing.

 

“Yeah! Ok, so when Supergirl went to help Barry and Cisco, they went back in time about ten years, right? But some wires got crossed, and bada boom, bada bing, forgetful Kara.” Winn took a deep breath before continuing. “I mean, she’s still our Kara, minus ten years of memory… sort of? It seems like she remembers a little, not much though. It happened to Barry too, Cisco is going to figure out how to fix him and then he’ll come back and fix Kara and everyth-”

 

“Winn. You’re telling me that Kara-” she pointed at Supergirl, who was across the room, floating and giggling, “-is basically fourteen? How long is this going to last? Because that-” she nodded at the hero doing summersaults through the air, “-that doesn’t work for me. Or National City.” She glared harder when she caught Winn smiling at Kara’s antics. Quickly straightening his face, he turned his back to the kryptonian. 

 

“She still has an adult mentality, she’s just excited to find out that she’s allowed to use her powers. And I don’t know how long it will take Cisco to fix it. Probably only a day, at most.”

 

“Great.” Alex muttered, storming over to collect her giddy sister.

 

……………………….

 

“Oh, Alex, this is awesome!!” Kara chirped, practically bouncing off the walls of her apartment. Alex found her excitement catching, and she couldn’t help but smile. “I can’t believe this! I’m a _superhero_! Holy crud, this is the best thing ever!” Alex watched as Kara explored every nook and cranny, laughing occasionally whenever her sister said something especially ridiculous. After a while, Kara calmed down slightly, sitting beside her sister on the couch and demolishing a pint of ice cream. 

 

“What about you? You work for a secret government agency, that’s so cool! Oh, hey, so do I! We grew up so cool, I can’t believe it.” 

 

“Don’t get too excited, you’re still a nerd.” Alex teased, making Kara pout. 

 

…………………….

 

Alex had gone home to get some clothes for the night. Before leaving, she lectured Kara for half an hour, reminding her that no one knew she was Supergirl and not to leave the apartment. The blonde sat on the couch watching Hercules when she heard a knock on the door. Frowning, she looked through the door. She sort of recognized the woman who waited behind it… Lena. She got a warm, glowy feeling. Lena had pizza and potstickers, Kara’s favorite, so she must be a great friend. Should she answer? Her growling stomach decided for her. Jumping up, she answered the door, letting the woman in with a smile. 

 

“Kara! Where are your glasses?” Lena frowned, making sure there was no one in the hall and quickly shutting the door behind her. Kara loved her voice, it was like silk, she noted. 

 

“I don’t really need them all the time. Is that for me?” Kara pointed at the food, her stomach clenching.

 

“Yeah, here. Did you forget I was coming?” Lena asked, and Kara thought that she seemed concerned. She nodded, already chewing on a potsticker as she settled the food on the counter and began looking for plates. It took effort not to stare at the brunette. Weird.

 

“Do you know where the plates are?” Kara asked when she couldn’t seem to find them. Lena slowly walked around the island counter, opening a cupboard to reveal the dishes. “Thanks! Weird place.” 

 

“Are you ok?” The worry in Lena’s tone made Kara want to reassure her. She was pretty sure she loved this woman. She thought she remembered that… 

 

“Totally! I’m totally fine!” Lena grabbed Kara’s face in her hands, stopping her and looking into her eyes. Kara’s heart did a funny little flip, her breath catching in her chest. Lena glanced at her lips, and Kara could hear the brunette’s heart beat faster. OH! Not just friends then. That explained the feelings she was having. She couldn’t help but smile. Cool, she had a super hot girlfriend!

 

“I’m really ok, I promise.” Leaning in, she pressed a gentle kiss to Lena’s lips. 

 

Oh. Well that was nice. The brunette immediately responded, her lips moving against Kara’s softly at first, then with more confidence. Kara wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer. This was the first kiss she could remember, but she was sure it was the best she had ever had. 

 

The door slammed shut, and they broke apart, panting. Alex stood frozen, staring in shock. Smiling, Kara gave a shy little wave. When her sister continued to stare and Lena looked lost and dazed, Kara’s wide, blissful smile died.

 

“What?”

 

“What do you mean, what? Why didn’t you tell me you were dating Lena?” Alex shook her head in frustration. “You tell me everything! What the hell, Kara?” 

 

“Um…” Kara didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t remember why she hadn’t told her sister. That didn’t really seem like her. Lena looked at her, confused. 

 

“We aren’t dating.” Lena said slowly, watching Kara’s face fall. The blonde looked disappointed, then she seemed to grow embarrassed. 

Kara had seriously misread some signals, it would seem. 

 

“Ok, what the hell is going on here? What’s wrong with Kara?” Lena turned to Alex, no nonsense look firmly in place.

 

“Nothi-” Alex began to defend quickly.

 

“Don’t nothing me. Is it a Supergirl thing?” Alex looked scandalized, glaring at Kara. “Oh don’t blame her, she didn’t tell me. Now, what’s going on?” When Alex looked like she was going to argue, Lena crossed her arms and lifted her chin, standing her ground. The agent seemed to contemplate before sighing. 

 

“Basically she lost most of her memories from the last ten years. We’re working on getting them back.” 

 

“Hang on.” Kara interjected, turning to Lena. “We aren’t dating?”

 

“Nooo?” 

 

“Are you married?” Kara asked, her brow furrowing.

 

“Um… no, I don’t… I don’t understand.” Lena was lost. Suddenly, Kara remembered why she had never asked Lena out.

 

“Never mind, I’m… going for a walk. I need to think.” 

 

“Kara-” Alex began to see what was happening, sort of, and her heart broke for her sister.

 

“I’ll be careful.” Before another word could be said, Kara grabbed her glasses and was out the door. 

 

………………………..

 

“What the hell just happened?” Lena asked, bewildered. Sighing, Alex grabbed her coat, headed for the DEO. She might as well wait for Cisco there. 

 

“Well, it might have something to do with the many hours I’ve had to listen to Kara talk about how great you are. How smart, pretty, and good… I probably shouldn’t say anything, but… come on, Lena. You’re literally a genius. Get over your Luthor complex and open your eyes. You’re loveable.”

 

………........

_the next day_

 

Holy shit. Kara liked her. Right? That’s what she was getting. 

 

Pacing around her office, Lena mulled over what had happened. Kara had assumed they were dating, and honestly, it wasn’t a stretch, they were practically an old married couple. And she had definitely been disappointed that they weren’t. Apparently Kara talked about her with her sister... 

 

So really, why weren’t they dating? Frustrated, she growled, raking her hand through her hair.

 

“Lena?” She jumped, whipping around to see Supergirl at the balcony door. 

 

“Hey, come in. Did you get your memories back?”

 

“Yeah. About yesterday-” Kara began nervously, wringing her hands.

 

“Why _aren’t_ we dating?” Lena blurted. She had to know.

 

“What?” Kara frowned, confused.

 

“Why aren’t we dating? You like me, don’t you?” Kara shuffled, nodding at the floor. “And I like you, which I think was proven when I kissed you back yesterday.” Lena took a deep breath, glad she had finally said it. “So why?”

 

“I just thought… Jack…” Kara whispered so low Lena barely heard. “You killed him to save Supergirl.”

 

“I loved Jack.” Lena admitted, moving closer to the hero. “But I wouldn’t take back what I did, and I don’t blame you.” Lena began to see the full picture. Kara blamed herself for Jack’s death. Of course she did. Lena wrapped her arms around her. “He did a stupid thing, Kara. That isn’t your fault.” 

 

“I was afraid you might hate Kara Danvers if you knew it was really her that day. I just… couldn’t tell you. And if we dated, you would figure it out, and I… I was so scared to lose you, Lena.” Kara choked out, tears beginning to fall. Lena’s heart broke to know that the blonde had been silently carrying this burden.

 

“I knew it was you when I did it, Kara. I didn’t save Supergirl. I saved you. I love you, no matter what.” Kara sobbed into Lena’s shoulder, holding her tightly. “Shhh, it’s ok. I’ve got you.”

 

……………………..

 

A few hours later, Lena lay on the couch with Kara on her chest. They had talked until the blonde finally forgave herself, crying herself to sleep. Lena wondered how much more guilt the hero carried. She would help Kara through that, too. She gently pressed a kiss to Kara’s temple, and blue eyes opened slowly. 

 

“Hi.” Kara whispered, her smile shy.

 

“Hi.” Lena pressed another kiss to her forehead, smiling back. Kara propped herself up on one elbow, looking down into emerald green eyes for a moment. Leaning down, her lips found Lena’s in a short, sweet kiss. When she pulled back, the CEO was happy and dazed.

 

“I love you too, Lena. No matter what.”

 

 

 

 

Tada!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! lemme know:) accepting creative new prompts.


End file.
